


You WAS Right

by BadBoiRiRi



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiRiRi/pseuds/BadBoiRiRi
Summary: Kyrie getting a little jealous /insecure and LeBron being there to comfort him.





	You WAS Right

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped up in my head and I had to write before it disappeared. So hopefully I guys enjoy. I'm thinking about making multi chapter don't know yet.

"Kyrie baby please open the door, it's been like an hour" LeBron pleaded with his boyfriend/ teammate. 

He doesn't know what's gotten into him. When they got home from one of their basketball games against Golden State, Kyrie ran straight to the bathroom, and hasn't come out ever since.

And LeBron was really worried about his RieRie and he was determined to find out what was wrong with him. 

"Like yo ass care" Kyrie spat. 

" Come on Rie why u acting like this, what did I ever do to u to deserve this? " replied LeBron wriggling the doorknob. 

" Gee I don't know, why don't u go ask that thirsty golden gap tooth bitch you were chatting with after the game. " 

That's when it dawned on LeBron, Kyrie was upset about him talking with his ex, a.k.a Stephen Curry after the game. 

"Rie if you think I'm trying to get back with Steph, then u dead wrong. I love you and only you. Me and him are over for good." 

" Yeah well it didn't seem that way when you were flirting with him. " said Kyrie. 

" If you really want to know, he approached me and was complimenting me on winning the game and that he hoped to compete against me in the finals and that's all, i swear. "

Kyrie then came to his senses and opened the door to a very sincere and worried looking LeBron. 

LeBron, seeing the red puffy eyes and tear streaked face of his boyfriend, instantly wrapped his arms around him , nuzzling his face into his neck and held him close. 

Kyrie always loved feeling Lebron's muscular arms around him. They made him feel safe and sound. 

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. 

"I'm so sorry for ever accusing u of doing some dumb shit like that Bron. I promise I'll never do it again" 

"it's ok baby it's kinda my fault any ways for speaking to him without ur permission" said LeBron.

"No it's my fucking insecurities that always get in the way, I just wish I could control my emotions more but it's just so hard and.." Kyrie confided in Lebron.

" shh shhh baby, don't beat yourself up about it. I love u and want only u. I got your heart and you got my soul. Ok? " LeBron stated trying to get Kyrie to see that he truly loved him. 

" Ok" Kyrie smiled leaning up to capture LeBron's lips in a passionate kiss. 

"You still love me?" Asked Lebron lustfully looking into Kyrie's eyes. " hell yes" replied Kyrie. 

"Then show me" said LeBron teasingly with a smirk on his face. 

Kyrie knowing all too well what that smirk meant replied  
"maybe I will" with a devious smirk. And with that Kyrie ran upstairs to the bedroom, LeBron right in tow.


End file.
